comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Shaw
Sebastian Shaw (also known as the Black King and Lord Imperial) was a Human Mutant businessman who founded Shaw Industries as well as a prominent member of the Hellfire Club who at different times served as the leader of it's Inner Circle. Biography Early life Sebastian Shaw was born on April 27, 1964 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to Rowena Avraam and Jacob Shaw. He later relocated to London, England, where he spent some of his upbringing. Shaw's power first manifested shortly after he was accepted to engineering school and was beaten by some rednecks in a bar. Shaw devoted himself to his studies and created Shaw Industries, becoming a billionaire by the age of fourty. Shaw fell in love with a woman named Lourdes Chantel, and was soon initiated into the Hellfire Club along with Winston Frost, Warren Worthington Jr. and John Braddock. Soon, Shaw rose to the position of Black King, and added the mutant vampire goddess Selene Gallio by his side, who in turn converted Shaw into a vampire to keep him from aging. Some years later, Shaw befriended Emma Frost daughter of his friend Winston Frost and along with Selene executed a coup, using Emma's telepathy to make Buckman kill his own White Queen and then himself. Shaw then appointed himself Black King, and his associates Selene and Frost as Black Queen and White Queen of the Hellfire Club. Personality and traits Relationships Family Romances Lourdes Chantel Selene Tessa Friends Powers and Abilities Powers Kinetic Energy Absorption: Sebastian Shaw was a mutant with the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. Unusual tactics are required to defeat him, usually by incapacitating him or by attacking him psionically. Shaw absorbs the energy of any blow he was struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets, and to a less successful degree, electricity and physically based energy beams. Without absorbing energy, Shaw was merely a strong ordinary human, though normally he works to keep his strength at a superhuman level. For example, in one instance, he was shown to spend time hitting a wall after waking in order to build up his power reserves. *''Kinetic Metabolism: Shaw can forgo sleep if he receives enough kinetic energy. Often he will have his mercenaries pummel him to give him enough stored energy that he need not sleep for some time. *Enhanced Superhuman Strength: When he has absorbed kinetic energy, Shaw's strength was increased ten fold. *Enhanced Durability: Shaw can still be crushed/cut, but cuts are superficial because he saps the blade of all its thrusting/cutting energy. Shaw is adept at not letting enemies realize his power until they have hit him one too many times. Hitting Shaw was often described as "punching a mattress". If properly energized, Shaw can lift and hold approximately one hundred times his weight. If bound, he can be punched by a teammate until he is strong enough to break the bonds. He was also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. *Enhanced Speed: When he has absorbed kinetic energy, Shaw's speed was increased. *Enhanced Stamina: Shaw's stamina in increased beyond normal human levels when he absorbs kinetic energy. *'Accelerated Healing': Shaw has healed from being hit repeatedly in the nose by Colossus in less than a few hours. Abilities *'Experienced Fighter': Shaw's powers make him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, even against superhumanly strong people like Colossus. *'Gifted Tactician': Being leader of the Hellfire Club has given Shaw some level of leadership and strategy skills. *'Skilled Businessman''': Shaw also has a shrewd business mind. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Millionaires Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Business owners and executives Category:Americans Category:British Category:Members of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle Category:Torturers and interrogators Category:Mutants (Homo superior)